Forgotton Heros: Phantomhive Hero
by Future Dictator Inc
Summary: It has been years since Ciel Phantomhive have disappear, and no one knows what happen to him. Not even his butler Sebastian. But now it's the year 2011 and he finds his master in a hotel called the Lotus Casino.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel a woke to a painful headache. He looked around in wonder and confusion, not knowing were he was or more importantly who he was. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a card. He picked up the card and looked more closely at it. It was just a white card with gold lettering that read:

_Ciel Phantomhive._

_ Was that my name?_ He asked himself. Ciel looked around the room as he shove the card in his pocket. It was a hotel room, he thought.

_ Why am I in a hotel room?_

He sighed and recently got out the bed. He went straight to the bathroom. The bathroom was big, was like some rich person bathroom. Gold was every where, even the toilet was gold. In a way the bathroom felt similar to something that he would use.

Ciel went to the sink and splash some water on his face. "Where am I and who am I?" he asked himself. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought to himself

"Is this what I really look like?" Ciel saw his reflection and study it. He had a eye patch on his right eye and his hair was a blueish gray color. Pale skin with dark blue eyes that match the ring he was wearing. Ciel looked more closely at the ring. Ciel eyes widen and his heart skipped a beat. A memory flash before his eyes but was gone before he could anything out of it. He bend over the sink and rested his head in his hand. His head throbbing, _Why don't I remember anything about myself? _

Ciel shook his head and splash some water on his face. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom. He sat back down on the bed, and tried to remember what has happen or how he got here. But his mind was blank. Nothing came when he tried to remember who he was, only headaches came when he tried to remember. He sighed and brush his hair back. Ciel looked around the room again and notice a black backpack in the corner. He slowly went over to it. He study the backpack, it looked ordinary but something was weird about it. On top of it it had a card, like the one that had what he thought was his name. This time in the gold letter it said: _Open me._

He questioned the card but decide to open the backpack. What else does he have to loose.

Ciel unzipped the back and took out what was in it. There a zip lock baggie with what looked like different types of money in it. He flopped down on the floor and put the backpack next to him. He open the zip lock baggie and took out the money. It was mostly American money but there was a lot of gold coins that were drachma. The only other thing the baggie was a plastic card that said a American Express Card.

_What the hell is a American Express Card?_

Ciel put the money, gold coins and the card back into the bag. He searched the rest of the bag and found a orange t-shirt that said Camp Half Blood, a pair of jeans, socks, underwear, a passport that looked from the _1800s'_, a package of what looked to be brownies, a metal water bottle and a envelope. He stopped his search through the backpack and open the white envelope. It contain a piece of paper that said instruction and another piece of paper that looked to be information.

He looked at the paper with information first.

_Name: Ciel Phantomhive_

_ Age: 16_

_ Birth: December 14 _

On the bottom of it said: _This is all you need to know... for now. _

Ciel sighed at the paper, he wanted to know more but he guess that has to wait. He picked up the other piece of paper and read that one.

_Instruction:_

_ 1. Wait until 3:00 to leave the room_

_ 2. Go to the main lobby of the hotel and wait for a Satyr name Grover_

Ciel paused and reread that last one. _A Satyr? What the fuck?_

_ 3. Don't trust Sebastian Michaelis._

Ciel sighed and looked at the watch … when did he have a watch? And how did he know he had a watch? Ciel shook his head and looked at it, it was 2:30 pm. Ciel had 30 minutes to kill, he went over to the window and slowly lifted the current.

A man with a black trench coat with a black hat that hid his face, enter a hotel know as the Lotus Casino. Right when he steps into the hotel music and laughter fill the lobby. People with different clothing walks by him, all of them laughing like nothing was happening. Some had what looked to be 80s' clothing, some had business suits on. Women with trays of Lotus shaped food approach him. The man smile and grabbed one. He sniff it and throw it into a trash can. He went straight to bar and took a seat.

"Sebastian." Said a man wearing similar clothing.

The man smiled and glance next to him. "Claude."

"I haven't see you in years." Said Claude.

Sebastian smiled and laughed to himself. "Well, I thought you were dead." He finally said.

Claude took his hat off and put it on the bar, "Well you thought wrong."

There a pause of silence between the two demons, a bar attender get them drinks and leaves. More women comes by with the trays of the Lotus flower food.

"So you won." Claude said after a few drinks.

"Won what?" Asked Sebastian.

"Won the most delicious soul."

Sebastian laughed, and shook his head. "No I haven't."

Claude smiled and pushed up his glasses. "I forgot about Trancy wish."

"Yes, but in the end, it wasn't the real one."

Claude glance at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked Sebastian.

"I mean that the Ciel that Hannah had was a doll."

"A doll?"

"Yes, it only lasted for two years."

"I wonder how she got a doll." Claude asked more to himself then Sebastian.

"I don't know, but I did find the real Ciel but lost him again."

"And you call yourself a butler." Said Claude with a chuckle.

Sebastian glared at him and looked at the clock, it was 3:00 pm. He sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"So what have to been up too since you master is gone." Asked Claude.

"Wondering."

"Wondering?"

"Yes, wondering."

Claude chuckle again and took a long gulp of his drink. Claude stopped and was staring at something in shock. He slowly put down his drink and fixed his glasses. Finally he said after silence, "I thought you said you didn't know what happen to you master?"

Sebastian looked at him confusion and saw what he was looking at. He saw Ciel, weaving through the crowd of people. He looked like he was following someone but couldn't see who. Sebastian shot up out his seat and dashed over to him.

Ciel followed Grover the Satyr, trying to figure out how he was a Satyr. "Are you sure you a Satyr?" He asked him again.

Grover rolled his eyes at him and said, "Yes for the millionth time I am a Satyr."

Ciel sighed and continue to follow him through the mob of dancing people. All them had on strange clothing. Someone had what look to be a frilly shirt that remind him of himself. He didn't know how but it did. "Grover what took you so long?" Shouted a female voice. A girl who looked to be his age walked up to them. She had blond hair and stormy gray eyes. She wore the same orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood.

"Sorry, I couldn't find him at first." Grover mumble.

"Okay, well we have to move. Now." She said.

"What? Is it a Kindly one?" Grover asked.

"No, it's that man that Chiron said to beware." She said.

"Sebastian Michaelis?" Ciel said out loud.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Asked the blond hair girl.

"No, I don't remember anything." Ciel said sadly.

"Well lets keep going." She said.

Grover pulled him through the crowd, more people with strange clothing walked by him. Woman with a corset, holding a tray came up to him.

"Would you like to try the Lotus Casino special treat?" She asked.

Ciel shrug and took one.

"Don't eat that." Grover said and slapped it out of his hand. "Come on. We need to hurry." He added and pulled Ciel along.

"Why can't we eat the flower?" Ciel asked.

"Well think of it as a drug." Grover said.

"Opium." Ciel said out loud.

"Opium? What's that?" Asked Grover.

"A drug, that is like heroin." The blond hair girl said.

Then he stopped dead in the middle of the dance floor. The room felt like it was spinning and the throbbing came back in his head. He looked up and saw that he lost Grover and the blond girl. He frequently move through the crowd, he wanted to get out here, he wanted the pain in his head to go away. Ciel froze in place, a different image came to his eyes. The dancing high people soon vanish and he was holding a candy wrapper but in the candy wrapper was what he thought was opium. This vision left before he could make anything out of it like the last one he had. Ciel was back in the hotel's dance floor but instead of Grover in front of him was a man wearing a black trench coat and a hat. His eyes were red, and he had a pervert smile on.

"Master." He said with bow.

Ciel took a set back away from him, his gut told him two things: One is that he should and two is that he can trust him.

"Ciel!"

Ciel looked around and saw the blond hair girl. She waved for him and was shouting something to him. But he couldn't hear what she was shouting.

"Ciel! Run!" Said Grover from behind.

Ciel looked back at the man who looked angry.

"Time to leave." Said the man.

The man grabbed Ciel and picked him up as if he was a girl. "What! Are you doing!" Ciel yelled at the man.

But the man ignore him and carried him away.

"Ciel!" He heard the blond hair girl called after him.

The blond hair girl threw what look to be a knife and it went straight into the man's shoulder. He didn't blink at the knife that was lodge into his shoulder. Ciel gaped at it. The man chuckle at it and simple took it out as if it happen every day that a knife gets stuck in shoulder. He then carried Ciel out the door of the hotel and into the streets. The sun was bright and air seem dry to Ciel. The man carried him into the crowd streets.

"My, you got heavy." Said the man.

Ciel looked at him in shocked and then glared at him. "Put me down!" Ciel yelled.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait until the danger is gone." Replied the man.

Ciel glared at him and started to kick and squirm. But nothing seemed to work to break free from this man. Ciel felt the man stopped, and looked down. He saw that plants were growing round his feet. Ciel looked over the man's shoulder and saw Grover piping along on a some kind of flute. The blond hair girl came running up behind Grover with the knife. The man simple smiled and broke feel of the vines that were growing magical out of the sidewalk. He jumped up in the air, high above the buildings. Ciel's eyes widen at this, and looked at the man. "What the hell are you!" He demanded.

The man simple smiled and said, "I'm one hell of a butler."

Ciel's head started to throb again at this. He clench his head in pain, different imagines blurred his vision. All of them of man say: "I'm one hell of a butler." He gasp at the pain in his head.

"Master?" The man said with concern.

Ciel glared at man and yelled, "Put me down!"

The man did not respond to this, he stayed quiet and stayed high above the buildings. Ciel struggle against the man, Ciel could feel his anger boiling. The air round them became more tense. "I said put me down!" Ciel yelled and broke free. Which was a bad idea. He man looked at him in shocked as Ciel fall straight down to the ground. Ciel's heart stopped as he fell to the ground. He knew this was the end of him. What end was there for him? He closed his eyes and thought he didn't know who he was or why this man kidnapped him or why a satyr name Grover is helping him? So many unanswered questions, none will be answered now. Ciel slowly open his eyes and saw a woman falling with him. The woman had long white hair that seemed to blend into the air, and bright sky blue eyes. She had on flowing robes that matched her hair and she didn't look to happy.

"So what? You going to let yourself die?" She demanded.

The woman sighed and slapped him across the face. "Remember." Was the last thing she said before turning into clouds. _Wait, did she just turn into a cloud?_

Ciel shut his eyes tight and concentrate. He felt the air around him feel light and not rushing by him. Ciel slowly open his eyes and saw that he – he was floating.

Sebastian couldn't believe that his master doesn't know who he is. He sighed as he saw that his master was falling. Sebastian hurriedly fall to catch up with Ciel but the next thing that happen took him by surprise. He watch Ciel some how floating in the air. Sebastian stopped dead in the air and watch, in shock, as Ciel stubble to a top of building. _When was he able to that?_ Sebastian landed on the same roof as Ciel, and watched his master.

"You have changed young maser." He said out loud.

Ciel whirled around, he was standing near the edge and looking surprise. Sebastian chuckle and took a step closer to him. "Master I mean no harm," Sebastian said with his hands up. Ciel still didn't look like he was going to trust him. Sebastian sighed and took another step closer. "Stay away from me." Ciel growled.

"It's time to go home." Sebastian said sternly.

"Ciel!" Yelled a voice.

Ciel looked behind him and then smile at Sebastian. Sebastian raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. Ciel took a step over the edge and disappear over the side of building. Sebastian dashed over to edge and saw a flying chariot. The chariot was being pulled by what he thought were Pegasus, and in the chariot was that boy with the flute, the blond hair girl and Ciel. Sebastian glared at the chariot as it fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author's note: Ok second chapter and I have a few thing to tell you. So this takes place after the last book in Percy Jackson Series. This is my own continue of the story but this is not about the next prophecy. Kind of my own but you'll find out about that later. I also wish to say sorry for any mistakes and any wrong information. Sorry for being late too.)_

Annabeth steer the chariot towards camp, where is would be safe and away from that man. Annabeth sighed and took a quick look behind at Grover and Ciel. Grover was eating a soda can, looking a little nerves. Ciel was fast a sleep, she looked at him sorrowful. _Poor kid. _She looked back forward, her mind wondered to Percy again. He been missing for two weeks and no one knows what happen to him. She could feel the tears threatening to come out. She wiped her eyes and dismiss the thought.

"Grover do you know why you special request to get this boy?" Annabeth finally asked. It been nagging her since Grover asked her to come along. She knew that he asked her so it will get Percy off her mind. It work somewhat but still, Percy will always be on her mind.

"I don't have a clue, Chiron got a letter about a demigod being spotted and that they wanted me to go and get him." Grover answered.

Annabeth frown, she wonder who would do a request? She sighed and payed attention to the sky. "Annabeth," Said Grover.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why do you think that man was after him?" Grover finished.

"I don't know Grover, I don't know." She answered after few minutes of silence.

She heard Grover sighed, and bite into another can. Annabeth mind went back to Percy. He just disappear, nothing not a word or sign were he went or why. None of his things are gone, even his mother doesn't know where he is. All that Annabeth hopes right now is that he is alright.

Ciel had a dream, no not a dream a memory from his past. He sitting on the floor of a manor, and a girl who looked to be 6 or maybe 7. She had yellow blond hair that was curled into pigtails. The girl had on a Victorian style dress too. She looked up at him and smile big. He was playing with a boat with small wooden animals.

"Ciel, remember to share." Said a woman from behind him.

He looked up and smile at woman, he already knew who this woman was even if he doesn't have his memories. "Okay, mom." Ciel said with a smile. He looked back the girl who has a name now in his mind.

"Here Lizzie." He said passed her a wooden animal.

_ Lizzie. _

_ Elizabeth._

He smiled at her and looked back at his mom. Fire. Fire spread across his vision. He got up quickly off the floor and gasp at the fire. It spread ever where. He looked for Lizzie but she was no where in sight, the boat and wooden animals burned along with head.

Panic soon over took Ciel. He ran away out of parlor. "Mom! Dad!" He started to shout. Smoke started to fill his lungs, making it harder to breath. The smoke choked back his shouts and he started cough. He ran into another room and saw them or he thought it was them. He saw there outline and he slowly walked over. He coughed more and more as the fire continues. He stopped dead and saw not his parent but part of them. Half of his mother's face was stitch to his father's. Ciel screamed, and then he felt like he was falling back.

"Ciel!"

Ciel's eyes flew open he realize that he was falling, again. This time he must have fall out of the chariot. Great.

He looked down and aw that he was coming close to water. He hit the water hard, and was sinking. Ciel tried to swim to the top but was having a little trouble. For some odd reason he had a feeling that water wasn't his element. He was running out of air, and he wasn't even close to the top. His vision was getting blurry and he had no air. The last thing he saw was a out line of a person.

Sebastian flicked open his pocket watch open and sighed. His master, memory lost probably, but the question on his mind was: Was that boy his master or someone else. Sebastian looked off the roof top from were his master disappeared and thought about it. But that blond hair girl called him Ciel, it can't be a quindes that they both have the same name. Then again, the one that is now is still young, not old or dead. He also had powers or that's what he thought. Sebastian pushed the thought of the him being someone else, it had to be Ciel. Who else could it be?

Sebastian check is watch again and then jumped off the building. He landed like a cat on the ground below him and started walking out into the night. The moon was high in the sky and the wind was blowing a nice breeze that ruffle his hair.

He walked down the street filled with people, all them looking like they were having the time of their lives. Sebastian ignore of all this and walked quietly by. He smiled to himself and said out loud, "Young thinks he can escape again, huh?"

He took out a small device that looked like a chunky black phone. The screen had a green grid with a blinking red dot that was traveling away from the center of the screen. Sebastian smiled at the device, and followed the red dot. "I'm quiet happy with how the world turn out." He said.

Ciel rubbed his head, and flinch as a girl put a band aid on his cut. He couldn't take his eye off the man horse thing that was watching him. The girl, Ava, gave him a glass filled with a tan liquid. "Drink this." She ordered.

Ciel recently took the glass and took a sip of, it tasted like a cat that he used to eat. He decide that it was safe and finished the rest of it.

"What is this stuff?" He asked.

"Mojo!" Joked Ava.

She had a big grin on and took the glass away. "I'm serious what was it?"

Ava left the room without a word, leaving Ciel alone with the horse man... thing.

"Ambrosia." Said the horse man.

"Umm... what's that?" Ciel asked.

"I'll you later but right now do you know what you are?" He asked.

"Ahhh – well – the last time I check I was a boy. I think."

"Correct but you are a special kind of boy."

"Ummm – please don't tell that I'm a mental patent who escaped the Mental Hospital."

"No!" Mr. Horse man said as he smacked his face. "No, I mean you are a demigod." He finally said.

"A demi – what now?"

"A demigod is a person who has one parent that is god and the other is human." He finsihed.

"God? Like the the one that rules over heaven and had a son name Jesus?"

"No, god in like the Greek Gods."

Ciel stared at him, what Mr. Horse man said is nagging something in his brain. Maybe something from his past.

"Like Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Ares and Hades. Right?"

"Yes but there is more than that."

Ciel looked down, he stared at the blue shining ring that was on his thumb. The ring felt slightly tight but was still too big for any of his other fingers. "My dad or mother could be a god?" He said out loud. His mind was still in thought, "It can't be my mother." He added.

Mr. Horse man just stared at him, maybe he was thinking which god was his parent or maybe grazing in a pasture. He sighed and looked out the window.

"So where am I?" Ciel asked.

"This is Camp Half Blood. Where others like you are here and safe from monsters." Said Mr. Horse man.

"So, you are Mr. Horse man that there are others too?" Ciel asked.

"Mr. Horse man? No my name is Chiron."

"Ops."

"But yes, there is."

There was a long pause of silence between the two. Ciel heard laughter and people playing. Ciel looked out the window and saw kids shooting arrows, and some in a field, others were playing some kind of game that involves a ball.

"The place we are in is called the Big House." Chiron said.

"Big House." Ciel said more to himself.

"Chiron, how is the new kid?" Grover said as he came through the door.

"I'm alright." Ciel said.

"Hey Ciel!" He said cheerfully. "I'm glad, it looked like you hit the water pretty hard after you fell out the chariot."

He did hit the water and hit his head against a rock when he fell into the water.

"Well, Grover if you are not doing anything can you show Ciel around?" Asked Chiron.

"Actually, I'm going out again to find Percy but I bet someone else can. Sorry." Grover replied.

_Percy._

"Ok, can you then get Alouette? I would ask Annabeth but I know she is getting ready to leave too." Chiron asked.

"Okay." Grover said and left.

"Who's Annabeth and Percy?" Ciel asked out loud.

"Annabeth is the girl who brought you here." Chiron answered.

"The blond hair girl?"

"Yes."

"And Percy?"

"Percy is a camper here too but he been missing for a while now."

"Oh."

The door opened again and the blond hair girl, Annabeth, came in.

"Ciel how are you feeling?" She asked as she walked up.

"Fine. And thank you for everything." Ciel replied.

"That's good, well are you ready? I'll take you to Alouette." She said.

Ciel got up out the bed and follow Annabeth out of house. He shield his eyes at the sun glaring in his eyes. The Big House was facing the entrance of the camp, there was big tree with a golden rig draped over a branch. Curled under the tree was a over sized lizard.

"Is that Godzilla?" Ciel asked as he pointed at the tree.

"No, that's a dragon, and it guardans the tree."

"Why? And from what?"

"Well that gold blanket on the tree is the golden fleece. Which helps the tree. The tree is magical, it protects the camp from monsters that try to hurt demigods. The tree is gift from Zeus. When his daughter, Thaila, was dying he turned her into a tree." She paused, and stared at the tree. She sighed and continue, " Recently Thaila was revive from the tree."

"What ever happen to her?" Ciel asked.

"She joined Artemis's Hunters, they are a group of girls who are immortal. They pledge themselves to Artemis and don't fall in love."

"Artemis is the Moon Goddess, right?"

"Yes, but lets go find Alouette." Annabeth said and lead the way.

Ciel followed her, they past what looked like a pavilion with white columns and past a fire circle. They soon arrive to a ring of cabins. All of them were different, one was black with green fire torches outside, another had barbed wire around it. She lead him to a cabin that had silver curtains with a simple stone owl hanging over the doorway. Annabeth peeked her head in and looked around. Ciel waited outside and looked around. The cabins made a horseshoe shape and there was a total of 20. Campers with orange shirts walked in and out. Some where laughing and some were talking about something. He noticed a group of girls at a cabin with a pink door and lace curtains giggling at him. Once they saw that he was looking their way they wave at him and giggle some more.

Annabeth came out of the cabin. "Come on, she is at the training ring."

"Is that your cabin?

"Yes."

"Who is your god parent?"

"Athena. The goddess of war and wisdom."

"Oh." He said, his mind went back to who is his parent was.

Annabeth and Ciel walked down to a clearing with a lot of dummies and weapons. There were a few people fighting in one corner and another couple were fighting to the side.

"Hey Alouette are you almost done?" Annabath asked.

A girl in a bronze helm with a red tail on it. "Close." She said and took the finishing blow. The other opponent fell to the ground and took off his helm. "You win again." He said. He had bright orange hair, almost like it was sun itself with bright yellow eye's.

The girl walked up to them and took off her helm. Her hair flew like a waterfall down her shoulders. Her hair was a light brown color with a red tint, it came down past her shoulders and was wavy. She had stormy gray eyes like Annabeth.

"Ciel this Alouette."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth packed what she'll need for her trip, her and another camper with be going out to look for Percy. Annabeth couldn't still believe that Clarisse is coming with her. She packed the last thing in her bag and took one look around the cabin and left. She walked to the the camp entrance and waited for the others who will be coming with her. She stopped dead and quickly brought out her dagger. The man in the black trench coat just smirked. She notice that his coat was burnt in some places. Annabeth remember that he can't cross over because of the protection on the camp. She smirked backed at him.

"Can't get in huh?" She called out to him.

His smirk turn into a frown and he looked into the distance. "It seems I can't, but eventually I will be able to get in." He said.

Annabeth glared at him and walked to the Big house. She walked and found Chiron preparing to go out. "Annabeth, I thought you were going to find Percy." He said.

"Yeah I was but that guy is near the entrance."

Chiron sighed and walked out of the house, Annabeth followed him. He went up to the entrance, and the man was still there. Waiting, probably, for his chance to get in. He looked a little surprise when he saw Chiron, anyone would be surprise if they saw Chiron, but the surprise soon left his face. It went back to his stone cold expression.

"I wonder what keeps you going." Chiron asked

He stared angerly at Chiron and looked back at the camp. Annabeth looked to see what he was staring at. She saw her sister, Alouette, showing Ciel the cabins. Nothing struck her mind why this stranger would want Ciel. She knew that he wasn't one of the many monster that usually go after demigod. There was something different about him.

Chiron sighed and walked down to the archery ring. Annabeth watched him leave and glared at the man.

Ciel followed the girl named Alouette showed him all the cabins. He would be staying in the Hermes Cabin until he gets claim, but will he get claimed? "So Annabeth is your sister?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. Everyone in our cabin are our brother's and sister." Alouette said.

"But isn't all the gods related in some way?"

"Yes, but not by DNA like how we are."

"So, it's alright to marry some else that's not in your cabin but not in your own?"

"Yes."

She lead him around camp explaining everything, at dinner that they give some of their a food to the gods, and then how they sing songs afterward. She explained all the actives, and the rules about the harpies eating or something. Ciel saw there was a lot of demigods. All them wearing the orange shirt. A horn sounded off in the distance, Ciel turn his head towards the sound.

"Come on, it's dinner time." Alouette said and went towards the pavilion.

Ciel followed her to the pavilion, as he got there he saw others joining. All them sitting at tables according to cabin. Alouette brought him to the Hermes's table and then she went to join her's. Chiron soon came with a man who he remember as the new camp director. "This is our new Camp Director, Micheal. He is one our older demigods who has been around for a long time." Chiron said.

After he said some more words about him they started to eat. Ciel looked confuse at the glass.

"It's magic, you say what kind of drink you want and it will be in it." Said Chris, one the Hermes's kids.

Ciel didn't know what to drink but one came to his mind. "Grey Earl Tea." He said. He watched the cup in amazement as the it filled with tea. There were lots of food, he grabbed things that seem familiar to him and hoping some of it will jog his memory. One by one the tables went to the fire and sacrifice some of their food to their god or goddess parent. He went with Hermes's kids and waited for his turn. He didn't who is parent was. He sighed and went up to the fire.

"Who ever you are, please give me a sign." Ciel mumbled and put a half of his plate in.

Sebastian stand knew the border of the camp, he watched his young master. He watched go to the cabins, to the training area, to the stables, and to the pavilion. He felt sad, because around this time he would be serving his young master his dinner. He started to wonder what he was eating.

"Meeow."

Sebastian knew that sound anyway, he looked down to find and beautiful orange cat. He grabbed it and sat on the ground. He sadness soon was forgotten long with his young master. He stroke the cat's fur, loving how it felt on his hand. He smile in glee and continue to pet it. He felt it's foot and marvel at it's claws. It had a speck of white under it's belly. "So soft." Sebastian mumble as he pet it's belly.

"So you like cat?" Said a voice behind him.

He looked behind him and saw the horse man was standing about a inch away from the border that divide him always from his master.

Sebastian chuckled and put the feline down. "Actually I admire them." He said to the horse man.

The horse man didn't say thing, just stand there watching him. "I still question what you are." The horse man said after a long pause of silence.

Sebastian chuckled again, "I could ask you the same. But isn't obvious that I'm a demon."

he horse man showed no surprise, but sighed. "I wonder why a demon would be after a demigod." The horse man more to himself than to Sebastian.

Without letting Sebastian say anything else the horse man went back to his campers.

"Demigod?"

_(Author's note: So sorry for the short chapter but I hope to have the next chapter up. I also might draw Ciel in a camp half blood shirt. :D )_


	4. Chapter 4

Alouette sat down with her cabin mates at the fire ring. She didn't sing along with everyone else, she never did. She actually hate singing, never did as a child and never will. She looked over to were Ciel was sitting. He looked a little nervous, like he was all day. He sat straight and he didn't look like the singing type guy.

She looked over at Chiron, he was staring at Ciel. His look looked like he was trying to figure out something about Ciel but couldn't. Almost like Ciel was puzzle that he couldn't piece together.

Alouette sighed and stared into the fire. It was high and was a light pink color, meaning everyone was happy. She watched it dance in the night, almost like the fire itself was singing. She should be used to the fire but not really, she was still amaze at it. She been at camp for at least five years, that was how many beads she had too. Alouette's father died years ago, before she even knew she was a demigod. He was a navy captain, he died out at sea, when something went wrong in the ship. It blew up and everything and everyone on it sunk to the bottom of the sea. That was when she was six, now she is 15 years old, over nine years has gone by since he died. During other nine years, Alouette was past around the family. No one wanted her and finally put her in a foster home when she eight.

"Everyone," Chiron called for everyone's attention.

Alouette looked up from the fire to Chiron, she knew what he was going to say.

"We have a new camper with us. Some of you already know him but for those that don't know him," He gesture over to Ciel, "Ciel.. umm... what's your last name?" He asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said as he stand.

He sat back down and looked more nervous then before.

Questions roared to life, most are the basic, Where are you from, Do you know who your god parent is, How old are you, When is your birthday and etc.

Ciel didn't answered any of them, he looked confuse and sad. Alouette soon felt pain in her heart for him.

Chiron stomped his hooves, and everyone quieted down. "You all will find out in due time. For now, it's time for bed." At that everyone got up and went to their cabins. Alouette got up with her cabin mates and walked to their cabin. "Alouette!"

Alouette looked to see Nathan walking up next to her. "What, Nathan?" She asked, a little annoyed.

"Nothing, just wondering what's your thoughts on the new guy?" He asked.

"Dunno know, I just met him today. But I think he's alright." She said walking to his pace.

"Really, I dunno about him. He seems suspicious."

Alouette rolled her eyes at him, "Come on Nathan, he's obviously new to our world, and didn't even know that he was part of it."

"That's what he want's you to think."

Alouette rolled her eyes again and said good bye to him. She climbed the steps to her cabin, her home. Others were already in bed, she climbed in hers which was in the back. Her bed covers were a gift from the only person who showed her any love. Her Aunt.

The bed covers had owls on it, all of them different from the other. She loved owls, which is funny how she is one of the daughters of a Athena. She laid over with them closely to her nose. Her Aunt Lily was a professional photographer. Her Aunt adopted her two years before she came to camp. Her Aunt didn't even know that her brother was dead until coming home. She was off in Egypt taking pictures for a client.

Alouette dismiss the memory and turn over again in her bed and soon fell into the depths of sleep.

Ciel laid wide a wake in his bed. He still had so many questions, and no one knows that he doesn't even know who he was. He rolled over and didn't even realize that he fell asleep.

_Ciel woke to new surroundings but they were familiar. He knew this was his home. The man came in. He announced what his breakfast going to be and brought him his tea. He knew that man that tried to take him away. But no name came to the face. Mr. Black, the name that he came up with, fixed his shirt and started to dress him. He continue to tell him his activities. _

_ Ciel grunted in response to this man and got up. "Madame Red will be coming over for dinner." Mr. Black told him. This spark something in his mind, he saw the woman, Madame Red, his aunt, holding a knife above his head, ready to kill him. She stopped and started to cry, and then a sword or something went straight through her. Words echo through his head "She hesitated but I won't." _

Ciel soon was screaming the memories were hurting more as they seek into his head. Almost everyone of them involved Mr. Black. He saw himself dressed as a girl, and then a man with white hair naked. He saw Lizzy again, seeing her with different expression on her face.

He didn't realizing that he was on the floor, bent over, still screaming. Chiron came in and tried to snap Ciel out of it. Ciel stopped, his eyes widen and sweet dripping of his face. He was breathing hard and everyone was looking at him. Some even came to see if something was happening. Ciel took one last of breath before blackening out. But as he did he saw one last memory.

_"Ciel, don't forget who you are. Don't forgot your real father." Said his mother._

Sebastian pounced when he heard his master screaming but the border bounced him back. He landed on his feet, but more of clothes was burned. He grunted and took his spot back next to the border. His anger was growing more and more by the minute, the more he was away from his master. He was away from him for over 100 of years and he found him but can't get to him. This anger him more then ever. Sebastian also have so many questions on his mind. What's with the horse? Or with that blond girl or with this camp?

A demigod sounded familiar to him but nothing came to mind. It was on the tip of his tongue.

He sighed and looked to see Ciel being carried out to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel woke up back in the Big House, _Deja vu, _Ciel thought to himself. He slowly got up and saw Chiron sitting, well standing, next to himself.

"I'm glad that you are alright. What happen last night?" He asked.

"I – I – don't really know. I was dreaming, maybe it was a memory and then I had a headache." Ciel said as he pushed back some of his hair.

Chiron didn't say anything but watched him. After what seemed like forever Chiron spoke. "Ciel were did you live before you were in the hotel?"

Ciel looked at him, he then went through his mind and nothing came. Not even a glimpse where he lived before he was in that hotel. "I don't know." Ciel whisper.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know."

Chiron face looked like stone, Ciel didn't even know what he could possible be thinking. "Ciel do you have any clue on who your are?"

"No, the only thing I know was on a card and I hope it's right."

"What card?"

Ciel sat up and dug through his pants pocket, glad he remember to keep it. He took it out and gave it to Chiron.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Chiron read out loud. Chiron looked over the card.

"When I woke up, I found a backpack for me with other information."

Alouette got in the morning and went straight to training. She always woke up early in the morning. She picked her usually sword and started practicing. But her mind wasn't in to it, she was worried about Ciel. She heard him in the middle of the night screaming. Chiron took him to the Big House.

Alouette sliced at the dummy and soon gave up, it was rare for to stop earlier. She put the sword back and sat near the ocean.

"Alouette!"

She looked to see Nathan running up behind her. She sighed as he ran up next to her.

"I thought you were still training?" He said between breaths.

"Yeah, I decide to cut short and go check on Ciel."

Nathan looked slightly annoyed by this. "Why? I bet he's all right, probably just peeing his pants from the monsters."

Alouette glared at him and walked to the Big House. Leaving Nathan on the beach alone. She went into the Big House and went to were Ciel was, Chiron was still there. Ciel looked up at her when she enter, he still looked worried, and a little paler then usually.

"Alouette?" He said out loud.

"I just came to make sure you were all right." Alouette said.

"Ciel do you feel better?" Chiron asked.

Ciel shook his head and stand up. "Good, then Alouette can get you started on your training." Chiron said.

Alouette frowned, she wasn't good at training others. She sighed, "Come on noob." She said and head out the door.

"Noob?" Ciel said out loud.

"Yeah, meaning new person." She replied.

Ciel followed her back to the training ring, which was already had others practicing and sparing. He spotted Grover, and Grover gave him a wave. "Getting ready to get you but kicked?" He said. Ciel chuckle at this and shook his head. "I'm not planning on it." He said.

Alouette went over the weapons rack and threw him a sword. He grabbed with one hand and looked it over.

"Celestial Bronze." Said a voice.

Ciel recognized the voice, Mr. Black. Ciel growled at him and wondering how he got into camp. Annabeth said that the camp's borders protects everyone inside and keeps unwanted people out like him. Grover sat up from where he was. "What the Hades? How do you get in?" Grover yelled out loud.

Chiron came trotting along and said "No worries, he's not here to make trouble. I invited him."

Ciel already knew why Mr. Black was aloud in, Chiron thinks that he has something to do with his past and can maybe help bring it back. Ciel scowl and turn his back to him. Alouette didn't seem to happy about it too. "Okay, well ignoring the pedo bear in black. Let's start." Alouette said, picking out a sword for herself.

"Let's see what you got." She said and went in a fighting stance.

Ciel quickly got in his stance, and she made the first move. She swiped at his side, and barely dodge it, Ciel did a counter attack, going after her legs. But Alouette was able to block and flung his sword away. He kept his grip and dodge her next attacked. She was quick on her blows, and Ciel barely dodged them. He couldn't even get one mark on her.

"Who ever taught you did a terrible job." She said before taking another swipe at him. Ciel blocked it but the force of it set him backwards onto the ground.

"I take a offense to that." Mr. Black said with a scowl.

Ciel glared at him and got back up. Alouette was leaning on her sword, studying him, she ignore Mr. Black's comment. "Well we have lot of work to do." She finally said.

"Let's start simple." She said

For the rest of the day he was trained, after so much of it he was dead tried. But on the bright side Alouette said he was making good progress. He went to the pavilion with the rest of the campers. He sat down, rested his head on the table. Some of the Hermes's Kids started talking to him. For one moment he felt... happy, it was weird. Some how he knew from his past that he hardly was ever happy and never had a reason to smile.

Sebastian sat next to Chiron, feeling a little uncomfortable with sitting. He is used to be the one who was serving not the being served. He heard his master laughed, he looked longingly at him. He never heard that kind of laugh from him before. It sounded happy.

"I hope you are not planning something." Chiron said.

"No, just thinking. But I have question for you." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Is a demigod half god, half human."

"Yes, why do you asked? I thought you knew."

"No, I actually didn't. I didn't even knew my young master was a demigod."

Chiron chuckle to a bite of what looked like some sort of horse salad. Strange.

"Tell me how do you know the boy."

"He made a contract with me, with his soul."

This made Chiron laugh, Sebastian stared at him questioningly. "Demigods' souls can't be sold or anything. If you did get his soul then it would have went straight to Hades."

Sebastian stared at him in shock.

Ciel sat at the camp fire, staring into it. It changed colors as the mood of the campers change. He looked up from it at Alouette, the red in her hair stand out more in the light making her hair looked like it was glowing. Almost like it was the fire. She looked bored as she sat there with her cabin mates.

Ciel grew to like his cabin, he made some new friends. He always get giggles from the Aphrodite cabin. "Looks like you got the attention of a lot of girls." Chris said from next to him. Ciel could feel his cheeks getting warm, and he knew it wasn't from the fire either. Mr. Black sat with Chiron across from him. Mr. Black wasn't really wearing his usually black trench coat. He wore a a back t- shirt with camp half blood on it and a black dress shirt over it. But the chest unbutton showing the other shirt. There was some more singing before Chiron got up and spoke.

"You all have notice that we have a new camp aide," He announced. "This is Sebastian Michaelis. He will be helping around the camp."

Ciel scowl at him, and he could tell that Grover wasn't too happy about it either. _Sebastian._ The name sparked something in his mind, and his head was whirling around. Everything went fuzzy, and he knew this feeling.

_He was back in the manor, he knew that was his home and was rebuilt from the fire. He saw three new faces, but knew them as his servants. They caused extra trouble but were loyal to him and are able to protect him. Finnian, Maylene, and Baldroy. Tanaka was making a ho – ho – ho sound and drinking what looked to be green tea. He smiled at them remembering them. _

_ The memory shifted further back into time when he was little. Before he met Sebastian or even Lizzy. His mother was sitting down in a chair. A man, he new was his actually father was talking to his mother. His father had a brown hair that was neatly tuck in a small ponytail. He had the small electric blue eyes that Ciel had and was wearing a pale blue suit. _

_ "Rachel, I'm sorry for having to put you through this but you have to go to America soon." Said his father. _

_ "I know." She said. _

_ Ciel noticed another man her looked like a grow up vision of himself but didn't share the same eyes as him. He also had a mole under his eye._

_ "I'm so sorry I have to leave you like this." He said, Ciel noticed a tear in his eyes. _

_ Ciel knew that he had to go."Cole, who will be known as Vincent will act as you husband." His father said painfully, like he wasn't going to like this one bit."He will protect you until you are able to go." He father kissed his mother forehead and smile sadly at her. He then came over to Ciel and gave him one last hug. He squeezed him and Ciel hugged him back. He knew why his father was leaving but he promise to see him again. Soon. Ciel hoped. _

_ "I will always love you. I don't think that I never wanted you." He said before Ciel was shaking out of his memory. He wanted to scream no before it was over._

Ciel blinked a few times before realizing that everyone was staring at him. They had shock on their faces, and Ciel didn't know why until he saw the blue over his head.

Ciel's eyes widen at this, and wonder what the hell it was. "What is it?"

Sebastian watched Ciel from across the fire. Ciel eyes looked empty, and Sebastian grew worried. He could feel Chiron beside him growing worry too. But soon the boy next to him, that he knew his name was Chris or was is Ted, shake him a few times. Other soon noticed how Ciel was acting and stopped their singing. After a while something started to form around his master head. It was a a bright harsh blue cloud forming around his head. Sebastian jumped from his seat but Chiron stopped him. He looked at him angerly.

"He is being claim by his parent." Chiron said.

Sebastian knew all about this, it didn't take long for him to learn all about the demigods and the gods. Sebastian reluctantly sat back down. He watched the cloud and so was everyone else, form into a lightening bolt. Sebastian searched through his head for what that mean. But everyone else knew what that mean and gasp. Ciel was soon snapped out of his daze and saw everyone was staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

Some point at his head and he was trying to see what it was. "You parent has claimed you, and you are the child of Zeus." Chiron said out loud.

Ciel eye's widen and looked confuse. Sebastian could see the daze was coming back into his eyes and soon he was screaming like the night before.

Chiron rushed to him before Sebastian was closed behind him. Ciel past out before Chiron got there. Chiron called for some help and soon got Ciel back into the Big House. Sebastian felt a pang of worry and follow Chiron.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Asked Sebastian.

Chiron sighed, and wiped his face. "He has some kind of memory block on him that we can't remove without damaging him."

_(Author's Note: Yes, I will try to add a Author Note to most of the chapters. But I wanted to say this isn't going to be CielxSebastian. It might be a CielxOC... maybe. I still don't know. But any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I like reviews even if they are bad.)_


	6. Chapter 6

_He remember the fire that took his mother away, and took Vincent, his step father away. Ciel saw he did it but it was blurry. The image soon turn into wind and white replaced his memory, he looked around confuse and noticed a woman in white. He recognize her. "You the lady who was falling with me." Ciel said out loud. _

_ The woman flashed him a smile and walked towards him, well more like floated. She wore a toga like dress that turn into clouds near her legs, hiding them. "We met before." She said as she walked around him. _

_ "We have?" He asked, trying to dig into his brain._

_ "Yes, my name is Kay. A Nephelai."_

_ "A cloud nymph?" _

_ "Yes, you do still remember bits and pieces of your past life."_

_ Ciel scowl at Kay, angry grew in him. "Your the one who took my memories away!" Ciel yelled._

_ Kay sneered and the clouds around her was turning gray. "I did no such thing! I took you to the hotel to keep you safe! To keep from that demon!" She yelled. _

_ Ciel was still glaring at with anger but it was slowly fading. "So who did?"_

_ "That is something I wish that I knew." _

_ Ciel frown, he wanted his memories back and kick the person's butt who did take them. _

_ "But it seems like they are slowly coming back." She said. "But for now, be careful."_

_ "Around the man name Sebastian?"_

_ "Hmmm – some what but there is another was once believe was dead. But is alive. You'll meet old enemies, and will have a hard time."_

Ciel shot up, and blinked. He realized that the dream was over, and his head was in a lot of pain. He looked around, once again back in the big house. Ciel sighed, he starting to believe this was his cabin. He rolled over in his bed, it was still dark outside but daylight will be coming soon.

A new day, what will it bring for him? Ciel got out of bed and put his shoes on. He smelled himself and thought to himself that he needed a shower. He went out of the door and breathed in the smell of the morning. He looked around, hardly anyone was a wake. He heard someone down the at the training ring. He curiosity got the best of him and he head straight to the training ring. Ciel saw Alouette kicking a dummy's butt. He watched her her move graceful at the dummy with her sword.

Ciel walks a little more further until he tripped and knocked down a role shields. He looked up and gave a nervous smile.

She laughed and hold out her hand, he grabbed it and she helped him up. "Umm- sorry about that." Ciel said.

"That's alright. But how's your head?"

"Ah – fine, thanks."

Alouette smiled at him and started to pick up the shields. Ciel started to help her. "So do campers stay here all year along or what?" He asked.

"Some do but a lot still live with their parent or guardian." She answered and put the last of the shields on the rack.

"What about you?" Ciel asked.

"Umm..." She paused and looked over at the ocean. "I live with my Aunt." She finally said.

The horn blew in the back ground meaning time for breakfast, Ciel walked with Alouette to the pavilion area where all the other campers were already there. Everyone grew quiet when he got there. Ciel felt uncomfortable with everyone looking at him. He already knew who his dad was. Which now he sits all alone know. A familiar feeling that he was used too. He sat down with his food and picked at it, he saw Chiron and Mr. Bla – Sebastian talking. He wonder what they are talking about, on the looks of Sebastian's face is wasn't something he liked.

Sebastian moved his food around and took a quick look at Ciel. He looked a little unhappy sitting by himself. Sebastian was still upset by the idea that he'll never get his master soul and that he never knew that Ciel was a demigod.

"Why have you been so quiet?" Chiron asked.

"Just a little shock that is all." Sebastian said and pushed his plate to the side.

Chiron snorted and took a drink, "Do you mind if I ask some questions?"

"No."

"When was Ciel born?"

"December 14, 1875."

Chiron chuckle and shook his head. "What's so funny?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing really, just thought he might have been a little younger. But he was in the Lotus Hotel."

Sebastian frown, "What does the hotel have to do with this?"

"It's a trap. In Greek In Greek mythology, the lotus-eaters were a race of people from an island near North Africa dominated by "lotus" plants. The lotus fruits and flowers were the primary food of the island and were narcotic and addictive, causing the people to sleep in peaceful apathy. The Lotophagi have taken residence in a casino-hotel in Las Vegas, luring the young to dwell there for eternity by forcing them to eat lotus pastries and with promises of giving into almost every modern hedonist inclining. Time spent in the casino-hotel passes rapidly for those trapped within."

"So that is why the people who worked there kept offering a flower." Sebastian said to himself.

"Yes, but what made Ciel to have made a contract with you?" Chiron asked.

"he wanted revenge against the people who took his parents and his name. Angel was the one who did it."

"A Angel?" Chiron said more to himself then to Sebastian.

Sebastian study Chiron, he could see that he thinking about it. :Do you have different idea?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe but who knows." Chiron said. Then the camp director, Micheal, came running over to Chiron.

"Chiron, the hunters are here." He said nervously.

"Really? Well that's good that mean Thaila will have some news on Percy." Chiron said. He followed Micheal to the camp entrance. Sebastian wonder who the Hunters are.

Ciel sat in his new cabin thinking why were they all sent to their cabins? His cabin wasn't so cozy, there was a big statue of his father in the back of the cabin that was staring to creep him out. Ciel was starting to think his dad was a pedo bear by the way he stared.

"Who are?"

Ciel turn to see a girl with a silver headband and a silver outfit. Ciel stand, a little confuse by this girl. "I am Ciel Phantomhive." He said.

"Thaila Grace, and why are you in here?" She asked coming in the cabin.

"This is my cabin." Ciel said.

"Cabin? So that means you my brother?"

"Ummm.. I think. Your the girl that Annabeth told me about."

Thaila laughed and went over to the corner bunk. "Yeah, were friends. We came here together with... ummm Luke." She said.

Ciel could tell by the way she said the boy Luke's name that it was a touchy subject so he didn't ask any more questions.

"Thaila, I see you met Ciel." Chiron said.

Thaila nodded her head. "Well come on to the big house so you can share what you found. You too Ciel." Chiron added.

Ciel and Thaila went to the Big House and to the so called meeting home. There were all the head counselor at the table and he saw Grover. He sat down knew Grover, and saw Sebastian staring at him. Ciel glared at him.

"So Thaila and can you please what you found?" Chiron said.

Thaila stand up, she was sitting with the Hunters, who he already know that they were all girls.

"Percy was taken and so was Annabeth and a lot of other demigods." She announced.

This caused a uproar and the room got loud. Every one wondering who or what is doing this. Chiron stomped his hooves to quiet the room.

"Everyone please, Thaila do you know were they are?"

"Yes, and we're going back to rescue them."

"Some of us should go too!" Yelled someone in the back.

The room once again was in a uproar. Ciel sat back and tried to think who was doing this but he had no idea and haven't been in this world for too long now. Chiron stomp his hooves again and the room was quiet again. "A team of five will join the the Hunters." Chiron yelled out.

The Hunters in their corner didn't look too happy about this but they didn't argue. Chiron picked from five different cabins and they went to get ready. Everyone else was getting slowly up to leave. Ciel got up from his seat, he stopped when he notice Thaila talking to Alouette. Ciel slowly walked by and caught a glimsp of what they are talking about.

"Alouette why won't you join us?" Thaila said.

"I don't know. I'm not big on the whole immortal thing."

Thaila rolled her eyes at her. "Yeah or is the how have to give up love thing?" She said and looked at a by in the corner. Ciel frown but his mind stopped when he heard Alouette laughed.

"Hell no! And anyway, thanks for the offer but I rather stay how I am." She said and left the room.

Ciel sighed and left the big house. He didn't have anything to do so he thought he would practice for a while. He went to the training ring and started practicing, he notice Sebastian watching him with interest eyes. Ciel ignore him and continue to try to build his muscles. He trained for an hour before the guy he saw earlier come over.

"Hey! My name is Nathan." He said.

Ciel stopped and looked him up. He had black hair with orange eyes, his muscles looked big under his shirt which scared Ciel a little.

"Umm Ciel -"

"Yeah, everyone knows who you are. But any way I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Alouette. She doesn't like you." He said.

Ciel glared at him, "If she didn't wanted me around her then she can tell me herself."

"Yeah, well maybe that;s why she didn't want to brake your pansy ass heart."

Ciel laugh, "Is that an insult pansy ass? Well like I said earlier she can tell me herself. She doesn't have to send a over sized idiot to do it."

That's when all Hades broke out. Nathan punched him, hitting him in the jaw. Ciel fell to the ground, and Nathan stomped on his chest, knocking the breath out him. Nathan was about to stomp on him again but Ciel grabbed his foot before it hit impact on him and pushed him off balance. Giving Ciel some time to get up. He got up as quickly as he can and prepare for what was next. Nathan punched him again in the face. He could taste blood in his mouth, and Ciel swung as hard as he can and made contact with Nathan's face.

That seem to make him more anger and Nathan kicked him in the gut that sent him falling again in on the ground again. Ciel kicked Nathan in the gut, Nathan went flying into the swords rack. All of the swords falling down. Nathan grabbed a sword, a big long, deadly sword. Ciel reached behind him and grabbed a shield and hold it out to him.

He felt the impact of the sword on the shield, Ciel got up again, barely missing the sword coming done. Ciel blocked the next attack that made a loud bang. By now people noticing them and surrender them, cheering. Ciel didn't know who was cheering or for who. Nathan brought the sword down again and it hit the shield hard. Before Nathan could bring another blow, Ciel used all of his strength. He could feel the wind as he bitched slap Nathan across the face with his shield. Nathan fell back and looked shock at Ciel. Anger flashed across his and he came at Ciel, fast. This blow was the one that took out his shield. With a loud metallic crack, the shield snap in half. Leaving Ciel vanable to Nathan and his big sword.

Ciel went through his mind, trying to think up something that help him from getting sliced to pieces by a big idiot. Ciel hold up his arm, which is probably the stupidest thing to do but that is all he had. But in that moment he some how had a sword.

Nathan's sword came down hard on the sword that came out no where. Ciel didn't think long on how he got but took a advange of it and went to attacking Nathan. He aim at him at the side and then at his legs. Being quick like Alouette, and using a lot of the training that he had in past that he some how remember when the sword came out no where.

Nathan was getting tired and getting slow. Ciel still had a lot energy, like there was a thousand bolts of energy going through him giving him more power. He wonder if all children of Zeus where hyper?

Nathan hold out his sword to block out Ciel's blow. But Nathan had his sword at the wrong angle and block had him loose his grip oh his sword. Ciel took his advangtive of it and send the sword flying across the ring. Ciel hold his sword at Nathan, about a inch away from his face and smiled at him.

Ciel turn to walk away and then Sebastian came out of no where. Ciel turn quickly to see that Sebastian had blocked Nathan's sneak attack. "I think you should know what you are defeated." Sebastian said, still holding Nathan's sword at the tip.

Nathan growled and prepare to land another blow.

"Nathan, that's a enough. Go to the Big House and we're talk about your punishment." Chiron bellowed out.

Sebastian gave Nathan that smile that Ciel remembered. It send chills down his spine and could see memories of it.

Once Nathan and Chiron disappeared into the big house. He heard the crowd around him cheered and some gave him a pack on the back.

"Good fight for your first one." Said Chris, giving him a pat on the back that almost send him flying down to the floor.

Alouette came through the crowd and frown at him. "Come on Ciel." She said.

"Why?" He asked confuse.

"To fix you up." She said.

_(Author's Note: Okay sorry if the fight scence was long or terrible. Like said earlier in another chpater that I suck at writing fight scences. But I hope you like it. Keep the reviews coming! Tell me what you want to see or don't want to see.)_


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel flinched when Alouette wiped the the side of his face. She made him drink ambrosia to help him heal his jaw and now she is just fixing his bruises. Ciel flinched again when she touch his eye.

"You were pretty good out there." Alouette said.

Ciel blushed and looked out the window. "Is Nathan the child of Areas?" Ciel asked out loud.

"No, he's Apollo's. He doesn't act like them through." Alouette said as she finishes up.

"Are you two friends or something?" Ciel asked, a little afraid of what the answer might be.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, we're not friends. He had this crush on me since I came here."

She put the first aid kit away and headed out the door. "Don't forget you still got training to do around three." She said with a smile.

Ciel smile to himself and sat there for a while. His mind went back to the fight, and remembered he remembered the sword. Ciel was still holding the sword that came out of no where. He looked at, not noticing earlier that it's blade was blue like the ring he wore. The hilt was black with what looked to be some of bird on it. Maybe it was a raven? He looks closely and a thought comes a cross his mind. Is this the ring? When he thought that the sword did indeed turn back into his ring. Ciel looked at shock at it. He would have to ask Chiron or maybe Alouette about. Then remembered Sebastian helped him. Ciel frown but got up, he had archery with Chiron today. Ciel headed towards door when someone else came in, Sebastian. Ciel glared at him. "Why did you help me?" Ciel asked out loud.

The man in front of him smiled at him. "Because you are master." He simply replied.

Ciel looked at him confuse, would that explain why he sees him in his memories.

Ciel moved around him and headed out the door. He headed towards the archery were Chiron and others are practicing. He notice Nathan there as well. Nathan just scowl at him and went back to shooting. Ciel smirked at him and went to Chiron.

"You look trouble." Chiron said.

Ciel looked away. "Just trying to figure out who am I."

Chiron smiled at him, "You are Ciel Phantomhive. The wielder of the Phantomhive sword."

"Phantomhive sword?" Ciel asked him.

"Yes, that sword you have has a long history of bad luck and good luck. It went missing around the 1800's."

"Can you tell more about it?" Ciel asked.

"Later, lets get started on archery."

Sebastian went about his business he was working with a group of campers on something that he didn't really care for. He looked over at Ciel, who was failing epically at archery. He already missed someone's head and almost took out that Nathan guy's foot. But Sebastian thought he might be doing that last intentionally. Sebastian sighed, and looked at the other girl. She was talking to a few of cabin mates. All of them had that same gray eyes but Alouette's looked like there was a tint of red in them like how her hair was.

His mind went back to Ciel and how he has that memory block on him. Maybe it's best for him not to remember his past life. He heard the horn that summons everyone for lunch and he got up. He saw Chiron and Ciel walking together, Sebastian walks up to them and smiles. "Good evening Chiron and you- I mean Ciel."

Chiron nodded in acknowledgment but smile looked at him funny.

They keep walking, Sebastian walks on Chiron's other side and listen to what they were talking about.

"The sword was created a long time about. It was made out the Hope Diamond. The creator, Maxus made it for his love, so she can protect herself when he was away. But his brother, Regus wanted the diamond and tries to steal it. They fight over it and Zeus got in involve, since they were both of his sons. They were twins. He struck lightening on the stone and split in half. Regus took it and turned it into a ring. While Maxus continue to make it into a sword for his love. It was know as the Phantomhive sword, named after his lover Lilith Phantomhive."

The name struck something in Sebastian mind, that is Ciel ancestor.

"He finally finished it and went to give it to his love to find out that she was taken by another. In rage he killed her lover and went after her. She ran away to find the child that she had but never saw her grow up because Maxus find her. Maxus never knew she was already married and had a child. Soon Maxus killed himself and fell into the a river with the sword. It was later on founded by another man who saw it when sailing by. He took it and sold it but before he could of sold it, one of his crew went nuts and started killing everyone on the ship. The crew member was using the sword and his wife at home was cheating on him and lied about his child. The captain quickly sold it before anyone else was killed. It was later brought by a man, Luciano. He had three children and a beautiful wife that cheating on him. After owning the sword for three years, his wife and children were killed too by him. The sword was soon place some where were no one can get. The sword was curse, if you have evil in your heart then the sword will communes you with rage and kill everyone you love."

"Is that about the ring that Ciel owns?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Chiron said.

"What happen to it around the 1800's?" Ciel asked.

"It went missing and not spoke of again. Some believe that Regus was still alive and took or something ridiculous." Chiron said.

Sebastian study Ciel's face. He looked a little worried. Sebastian face harden, he knows that Ciel does have evil in his heart or maybe the evil can be justified because he wanted revenge for the people who killed his family. They reached pavilion and took there seats and at lunch. Sebastian went over the story that he just heard in his head. He sighed and just took a small sip of his drink.

Ciel practiced with Alouette for the rest of day, he may have got better but Alouette was still stronger and faster then him. She easily took him done and she leaned against her sword waiting for him to get up. "Hey Ciel." She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen to your eye?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He said and they went back to fighting. He forgot that he had a eye patch on his right eye.

After dinner he took out the mirror that he found and looked at his own reflection. He went as far as he can without causing his head to hurt into his memories. But nothing came up. He slowly reached up to the eye patch and slowly took it off. He frown, his eye looked like the other. Nothing was there, he sighed and put the eye patch with his things. He was about to lie down when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see Sebastian. At first Sebastian looked shocked, but soon disappeared.

"What?' He asked.

"Just coming by on Chiron's order. He wanted me to talk to you."

"About my past?"

Sebastian nodded and took a sit across from him on the empty bunk bed.

There silence between the two and Ciel finally spoke. "Why did I have a eye patch?"

"You had a symbol on it, and it was the symbol of our contract."

"Contract?"

"Yes, I am a demon. And demons make contracts for souls."

Ciel stared at him in shock, so is that why he was after him?

"But since you are a demigod and demons and can't have demigods souls. There was no contract. There was never a contract." Sebastian said.

"So you knew the whole time that we apparently spend time together?" Ciel asked out loud.

"No, I didn't know until I came here."

"So why stay?"

Sebastian didn't answer him but looked out the door. "i don't have a clue." He said.

Ciel felt sorry for the guy even through he kidnap him and wanted his soul but still.

"So what did I wanted for return for my soul?" Ciel ask more to himself then to Sebastian.

"Revenge."

"Revenge?" And then it hit like a train coming down the train tracks. He saw himself making the contract with Sebastian. Then more memories came in, all at once. Almost too much for Ciel to handle. He could feel the the darkness coming over him.

"Young Master" He heard. He didn't know if it was his memory or Sebastian actually calling out to him.

_(Author's note: I'm quit happy with this story :D I hope you guys are happy with it too! The end is coming near for this one through D: But don't worry there's still like five or more chapters to go! So what do you think it going to happen? )_


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian frown at his young master. He was in a coma and it might be Sebastian fault for trying to bring back his old master. Sebastian was starting to like the new Ciel. The new Ciel was more happy, was stronger and independent then he was before. But he still had the ambition and sneaky master mind as he was before. Sebastian sighed and looked out the window. Ciel has been in a coma for two days now, and the Hunters came back yesterday with nothing but bad news.

He remembered it: The girl, Thaila, came back looking pretty beat up with only half the hunters and with two demigods.

"Someone is trying to get one of each of demigods." She said after they fixed her up.

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked.

"They are trying to get one of each of the gods' children. They have most but two." She said.

Chiron didn't make a comment, he just stared. "I have a feeling you know why too? Don't you Chiron." Sebastian said.

Chiron sighed and took a seat. "Yes, there was someone long ago who could destroy the gods but for his to do this he must have one of each of there children then the world will far. He was almost successful but he was missing two of them. Hera's and Artemis. So the gods buried him deep in the ground were he came never get out again. Only a demigod can get him out but no demigod never knew him. His name is Koles."

"So why now? Hera or Artemis ever have children." Said one of the consular.

"Hera has a child but no one know about it. The child was hidden away."

Thaila looked to the ground and everyone could tell by the look on her face that something else was wrong.

"What two does he needs?" Chiron asked.

"Artemis and Zeus."

There was mummers around him and Sebastian wonder why would he need Zeus? Thaila practically hand herself over to this person who trying to bring Koles into power.

"Why didn't he take you Thaila?" Asked someone in the back.

"Because I pledge myself to Artemis and they said they need someone who was the child but hasn't themselves to anyone else." Thaila said.

"So that explains why he didn't use you for Artemis."

"But then we have nothing to worry then right? There isn't a child of Artemis or another Zeus right?" Said another camper.

"No there is Ciel and Night." Chiron said.

"Night?"

"Yes, and like Hera's she was hidden. But since they were able to find Hera's that means they will find Night." Chiron said. "So we will have a small team and go and fetch and bring to the camp for safety." Chiron added.

Sebastian remembered it was Thaila, even through Chiron said it be better for to stay and heal, and two other demigods, Alouette, and Chris left that day. Sebastian was put in charge of Ciel who is still in his coma like state. Sebastian looked back at Ciel and wished that he would come out of it. He knew his master would be disappointed to find that Alouette left on a quest.

Then he heard a lullaby ringing in his ears. It hurt his ears and grasp them trying to block out the terrible tune. He fell to his knees and looked up. He gasp at who it was. "An – Angela."

She smiled at him, she had her wings out, and was wearing an all white pencil skirt and blazer.

"I thought -" Sebastian tried to say.

"You thought wrong. But yes you did kill me but monster come out of tardres eventfully."

"So – your not a – an -gel?"

"No, a siren. But I came back to help my master full fill his wishes." She paused and gave him a evil smile, "To destroy the gods. So then only the pure will be the alive."

Not again with this pure crap, Sebastian thought to himself. He forced himself up to try to attack but was sent to the ground. He couldn't do anything as he watched the she – bitch take Ciel away. Ringing stayed in his ears until he blacked out.

_Ciel could see Kay, looking said at him. Ciel remembered everything and now he didn't want to remember anything. _

_ "My dad order you to protect me? Along with Cole?" Ciel asked. _

_ "My brother only, Cole was order I volunteered."_

_ "Why?" Ciel said a little too loud._

_ This sadden her more, she looked away from him. "It's funny how you can become so attach to someone."_

_ Ciel stared at her, it's probably what happen to Sebastian too. Ciel felt sad and looked away from her. He wants to awake up but at the same time he doesn't want too. He don't want these memories any more. He wants the ones he had before, were he didn't remember what happen to his family, and what happen to him._

_ "I don't want these memories any more." Ciel said through his teeth. _

_ "I know."_

_ Ciel knew she was the one who put the memory block on him and he knew why she did it too. So he can start fresh without any pain or painful memories that would him back from his life. _

_ "Ciel,"_

_ He looked up to Kay, she looked to be crying but show no emotion that she was sad. _

_ "When you wake prepare yourself, a enemy from your past will have you in her hands." She said before vaporizing into mist._

Ciel slowly open his eyes, realizing he was tied down to something. He struggle with ropes but they were tight on him. The area he was in was in a forest. Some where far from cities. There was a black fire shape in a pentagram in the middle. And surrendering the fire was poles with demigods on them. Hee was tied to a pole along with other demigods. All of then had some kind of symbol glowing above their head. Each one of them came from a different parent. He saw the girl next to him and he knew that Hera's child.

Ciel remember something, Kay told him about a prophecy that long forgotten. _The child that was hidden will save the eagle and owl. And the eagle and the owl will save the others and destroy the one who think of themselves as a angel. _

Ciel saw Annabeth and others he reorganized from camp. They were all a sleep, Ciel needed to find out how to wake them up.

He looked around again and saw a old enemy, Angela. He scowl at her when she saw him. "I see you are a wake. I was hoping you would stay a sleep." She said. She made her way over to Ciel. She hold him buy his chin and looked at his face.

"A demigod soul can not be taken by a demon." She said more to herself then to Ciel.

"I thought you were dead!" Ciel yelled.

"yes but I'm a siren and you know how that works."

Ciel glared at her even more. Ciel contrasted on bringing out his sword. He felt it in his hand and cut his rope. Fell to the ground, Angela looked in shock. He took advantage of this and swung at her. He dodged Angela attacked. Ciel saw that he made a big gash across her chest. Ciel smiled to himself.

He remembered what the prophecy said about the owl. He quickly went to Annabeth knowing it was her. He cut her ropes and she fell like a sack to the ground. "She is going to kill when she wakes." Ciel mumbled to himself.

"Annabeth! Wake up!" He said.

He watched Angela slowly advance on them. Ciel knew he was doomed but he tried to wake Annabeth. She was slowly coming out of it. Angela grabbed Ciel by the throat and hold him in the air. His sword was on the ground near Annabeth. Ciel gasp for air, well now he was screwed.

Or that's what he thought. He saw a butler knife go through Angela's arm. She screamed in pain but didn't let go of Ciel. "He will accept you dead or alive!" She yelled when two more butter knives went into her side.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian, he still had ten butler knives left. She growled and threw Ciel hard to the growl. Angela went to her knew attacker. Ciel heard them fight but he was to busy trying to hang on to life to see what's going on.

"Ciel!"

He opened his eyes to see Annabeth. She ran to her bag that lying in a corner with other people's bags and brought over a bottle. "Ciel are you all right?" She said.

Ciel slowly got up and nodded his head yes.

"You will die now!" Said someone behind them.

They both turn around and saw Angela with a sword high above their heads. Crap, Ciel thought.

Then a sword familiar to Ciel goes through Angela's shoulder. It was Ciel's sword but threw it? Ciel saw it was the Hera girl. She had a straight face on, and hold out her hand. She made a thumbs up.

Ciel guess that his and Annabeth Que to fight. Annabeth was already with a dagger and she dove at Angela. Ciel quickly grabbed his sword and stabbed Angela in the leg. She hissed at him but was distracted when Annabeth's dagger went into her already wound shoulder. She howl in pain, she grabbed Annabeth's dagger and threw it at Annabeth.

Annabeth dodged it and dove behind a rock. Ciel brought his sword down onto her other arm and cut it clean off. Angela glared at him and stabbed him in the rib. Ciel gasp at the pain and fell to the ground. His breaths came in short of air. He watch Angela walked over him and was already to finished him off. Ciel glared at her and waited for his end to come.

_(Author's Note: LAST CHAPTER! Oh nose! But wait there a little something extra coming soon!)_


	9. Prolong

The sun was shining through the dark blue curtains and onto the sleeping Ciel. He groan at the bright light and turned over in his bed.

"CIEL! Wake up! You'll going to be late for school again!" Yelled Kay.

Ciel mumble something and reluctantly got out bed. He went over to his dresser and took the clothes off the top. Sebastian always lay out his clothes, Ciel doesn't really care for that but he does care if Sebastian tried to dress him. Ciel put on his black shirt that had Green Day on it, he was slowly starting to like the more modern music, and threw on his jeans.

"Ciel you have ten minutes to eat your breakfast." Kay said as he came day the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." Ciel mumble, still tired. Now he wished he didn't stay up.

"Here you go, Mas – I mean Ciel." Sebastian said giving him his breakfast.

Ciel yawned his thanks and ate. He slowly started to remember the day that he almost died.

The daughter of Hera, Light, had got Ciel's sword and stab Angela threw the chest. Angela simple turned into dust after that. Ciel got up slowly off the ground and walked over were Angela was once was. Now she will be with the dust bunnies.

"Are you all right?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ciel answered.

"Good, now lets start freeing the others." Annabeth said with a smile. She went to Percy pole first and started untying him off.

He wanted to smile back but for some reason he didn't feel he could. He knew why, and now his past will be eating away from him. He sighed and turn around. The daughter Hera was standing there.

"You did great." Ciel said.

"Light." She said.

"Light?"

"Yes, my name is Light. Now what's yours?"

"Ciel."

"Well, Ciel you did a better job then I did." She said and gave him a small smile.

Light went to help Annabeth with helping the others. Ciel watched them for a while and turned his attention to Sebastian. His wounds were already healing but he looked tired. He looked up at Ciel and gave him that smile that he always have.

"You did do, Master." He said.

Ciel frown and looked over towards the trees. The sun was slowing rising.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, Master?"

"Can you erased some of my past."

"The painful part?'

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I liked having a clean slate. But can make sure I know why don't remember what happen to me?"

"Yes, is that all?"

"Not everything."

"Yes I know." Sebastian and came closer to him.

"And Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my uncle."

Sebastian looked at him in shocked but then smiled warmly at him and said. "Yes," he paused and cover Ciel's eyes, " My nephew."

Ciel looked out the window of the bus. He still remembers what his mom told him and about how the manor burned down. But he doesn't know why. Ciel smile to himself, but that's how he likes it.

Ciel remember pasting out after Sebastian said that and waking up again not remembering his past. Chiron was there, at first Ciel thought none of it happen and he just woke after Annabeth got him out of the hotel. But nope.

"Ciel, are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Just still feel a little pain."

"That's good."

He heard the door open saw it was Light. "Ciel you already met Light. But she will be staying at camp." Chiron said.

Light gave a small wave and turned back to the door.

"What a strange child." Chiron said more to himself then to anyone.

"Well, Ciel do you feel well enough to come to the end of the camp ceremony?"

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"It's were you say all your good bye's and you get your bead."

"Ok." Ciel said and got out of bed. His cabin was already cleaned, which he knew who did it.

He walked down with Chiron to the fire circle. He saw Annabeth and Percy being all goggle, which made him chuckle. He saw Chris wave high at him, and Ciel wave backed. He sat down some knew Sebastian but not close. The Alouette came over and sat next to him.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Hey." Ciel said slightly blushing.

A group of campers walked by and said hi. Ciel said high back a little confuse by why they were saying hi.

"Your famous now."

"Famous?"

"Yeah, the kid who is the son of Zeus, who is from the past and who saved Percy and the world." Alouette said.

"Oh right." He said almost forgetting that someone from his past was trying to kill him.

"Everyone, we had a busy year!" Chiron said, starting the end of the summer speech.

"A lot of our campers went missing, but came back! We have also gain some new campers." He gesture to Ciel, Light and the girl who sat away from everyone. "This year's bead with be blue and have the Phantomhive Sword on it." He finished.

Everyone passed around the new bead that represent the year you been at camp. When Ciel got his he saw that the bead matched his eye color and had his sword on it. Alouette gave him a person of string for him to put it around his neck. He smile at her and the bead. For once he felt like he was happy and belonged.

Everyone got up and left to get their things to go home. Sebastian waited at the camp entrance for along with his things.

"So Alouette will I see you over the year or maybe next year?" Ciel asked.

"Of coarse next year, and yeah and over the year too. We go to the same school now."

"We do?"

"Yeah, Kay set up for you."

"Yep and I will be there too! Teaching the way of the how to be a modern teen!" Said Chris walking by.

"So see you at the beginning of the year!" He added and ran up the hill.

"Bye Ciel, see you at school then!" She said and walked towards a woman who looked simalir to her. He knew that must be her Aunt. He watched as Alouette runged her Aunt and smiled at her.

Ciel smile and walked towards Sebastian. He saw Kay with him too.

"Kay!" He said as he walked over. She remind him a lot of him mother.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She smile at him and said, "Well I'm your guardian so I will be taking care of you. If you don't mind."

"I don't."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kay, "I'm sharing a room with you."

"Well I didn't want to share a room with you." Kay said.

"Good, then it won't smell."

"You saying that smell!"

"Maybe I'm!"

They started to fight, Ciel just sighed and shook his head. Chiron came next to him and shook his head.

"They fight like a old marry couple." Chiron said with a laugh.

"I do not!" Kay and Sebastian said.

Then the fighting started again.

"Guys!" Ciel yelled.

They both stopped, "Yes, Ciel?" They said at the same time.

"Can we go home now? I think I can take a nap for a thousand years."

Ciel laid back in his sit, so since then everything is normal. Beside a monster here there but Sebastian usually take care of them. He has bronze butter knives now. Ciel still questions why Sebastian uses butter knives.

Ciel looked over as Light sat next to him. She gave him a small wave and looked forward. Ciel just shrug and stared at window. He was glad that he asked Sebastian to erased his past and glad that his dad wanted to protect him.

_(Author's note: So here's that extra I promise! I hope you like it! And of course I wasn't going to kill Ciel! Or Sebastian. My friend suggest it and I hit her. I can't either them! DX But my friend hates Sebastian. But any I forgot what they did at the end of the year in the Percy Jackson series so I guessed and sorry if it's incorrect. Also I couldn't leave Ciel miserable all his life too! So I might start a sequel to this, it'll probably be just about his school life and how the monster come and tried to rape I mean eat him or what not. So I hope you like my story and I hope you are happy with the end!_

_And wow this is my longest Author's Note ever! I mean like EVER! I should stopped. I'll right …... now!)_


End file.
